<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The cycle of violence by StrangeReflexion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975992">The cycle of violence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeReflexion/pseuds/StrangeReflexion'>StrangeReflexion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Regards [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Third Watch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>55-David, Gen, Writober</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 23:42:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeReflexion/pseuds/StrangeReflexion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p><span class="u">/!\</span> Disclaimer : La série ne m'appartient pas et j'écris pour le plaisir. Je ne touche évidemment pas d'argent.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Regards [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968607</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The cycle of violence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><span class="u">/!\</span> Disclaimer : La série ne m'appartient pas et j'écris pour le plaisir. Je ne touche évidemment pas d'argent.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bosco ne niait pas qu'il était parfois - souvent, même - impulsif. C'était dans sa nature, un point c'est tout. Qu'y pouvait-il, lui, s'il avait le sang chaud ? Il mettait ça sur le compte de ses origines italiennes, la plupart du temps.</p><p>Jusqu'à présent il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé de questions. Pour lui, coller une bonne raclée à quelqu'un de temps en temps ça faisait juste partie des côtés excitants de son boulot, même si Faith restait dubitative sur ce point. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir : elle était une femme et ne voyait simplement pas les choses de la même façon que lui. Jusqu'à présent il ne s'était jamais posé de questions, mais peut-être aurait-il dû. </p><p>Ce qui s'était passé ces deux derniers jours, avec sa mère et cette enflure de Steve Skagett, avait amené Bosco à remettre un tas de choses en perspective, concernant lui-même notamment. Depuis ce moment-là il avait l'impression de ne plus savoir qui il était vraiment. Il se sentait perdu. Se définissait-il par toute cette colère et cette violence qui bouillonnaient quotidiennement en lui ?</p><p>« Tu crois que c'est héréditaire ? demanda soudain Bosco à Faith. »</p><p>Ils étaient alors installés dans le bureau des inspecteurs, en silence. Un silence qui était trop pesant pour être confortable. </p><p>« Qu'un père transmette ça à son fils, précisa-t-il lorsqu'il croisa le regard confus de Faith.<br/>
-	Quoi ? lui demanda-t-elle.<br/>
-	La violence. »</p><p>Il détourna le regard, n'osant pas la regarder de peur de lire la réponse dans le sien, et Faith baissa à son tour les yeux. Elle ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, alors Bosco continua de lui faire part de ses doutes. Ses craintes.</p><p>« Tu crois que si je me marie je risque de battre ma femme ? lui demanda-t-il encore, dans l'espoir de trouver auprès d'elle un peu de réconfort et de réassurance, avant de préciser : Parce que j'ai vu ça en grandissant.<br/>
-	Je crois pas que c'est forcément comme ça, Bosco, lui répondit-elle alors en relevant la tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Pas si tu décides que c'est pas ce que tu veux. »</p><p>Bosco baissa de nouveau la tête, s'enveloppant des propos de Faith comme s'il s'agissait d'une armure pouvant le protéger d'un sombre destin. Il n'osait pas lui à dire à quel point il espérait qu'elle avait raison. A quel point il espérait que sa seule volonté suffirait. Pas plus qu'il n'osait lui avouer qu'il était terrifié à l'idée de finir comme son père.</p><p>Mais Bosco se doutait qu'elle savait. Faith le connaissait mieux que personne ici. Mieux que personne tout court. Parfois mieux que lui-même. Elle n'avait pas besoin de mots pour comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. C'était probablement pour cela, d'ailleurs, qu'elle l'avait suivi sans broncher quand il était parti à la recherche de l'amant de sa mère. Qu'elle n'avait retenu son bras que lorsqu'il avait été proche de le tuer. Et qu'elle avait fait demi-tour à peine arrivée chez elle quand elle avait compris qu'il était retourné surveiller l'homme après leur service.</p><p>Faith n'avait pas besoin de mots pour le comprendre, et en cela elle était une bénédiction pour lui. Il n'aurait voulu personne d'autre qu'elle comme partenaire. Comme meilleure amie. Comme…</p><p>Le retour des deux inspecteurs dans leur bureau le tira de ses pensées et ils purent enfin partir. Ils auraient d'ailleurs pu rentrer chez eux bien plus tôt s'ils avaient su. Pourtant Bosco ne regrettait pas ce moment en tête à tête avec Faith. Un instant de répit dont il ne pensait alors pas avoir besoin. </p><p>Il aurait voulu qu'elle reste un peu plus longtemps ce soir-là. Ne serait-ce que le temps d'un trajet entre le poste et son appartement. Le temps d'une dernière discussion au pied de son immeuble. Juste quelques minutes de plus. Mais la vie en avait décidé autrement et il ne pouvait pas ignorer la présence de sa mère. Pas ce soir. Pas dans ces circonstances. Il la verrait demain, de toute façon, ainsi tout le reste de la semaine.</p><p>Il chercha à la retenir une dernière fois, grapillant quelques secondes de sa présence, et la remercia simplement d'être restée avec lui en attendant le retour des inspecteurs. N'importe qui d'autre serait rentré chez lui, à sa place. Mais Faith n'était pas n'importe qui, il devrait le savoir depuis le temps.</p><p>Faith lui offrit un dernier sourire, lui souhaita bonne nuit puis se mit en route. Elle devait encore marcher jusqu'au métro dans ce froid humide de février. Elle ne serait pas chez elle de sitôt. Bosco la regarda partir sans se retourner avec un pincement au cœur, puis s'approcha de sa mère.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>